Spartoi:Reborn
by LostDriftingCloud
Summary: It's time for the children of Spartoi's heroes to enter the DWMA, and pick up where their parents left off! Follow their journey from finding their partners, to forming the new Spartoi. Fighting, arguing, making friends and perhaps even falling in love... Nothing is simple in Death City.
1. Chapter 1

**Spartoi:Reborn**

Soul, Maka, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Patti have all grown up and had children of their own - the new students arriving at the DWMA!

In time, they will make friends, argue, fight kishin and maybe even find love, before taking over what their parents' left behind - Spartoi Reborn.

**_OCS ALL READY TO GO! I WILL BE POSTING THE INTRO CHAPTERS TO EACH CHARACTER IN THE NEXT TWO WEEKS!_**

**CONFIRMED/ACCEPTED OCS**

Name: Celestia  
Nickname?: N/A  
Age: 17  
Gender: Female  
Meister or Demon weapon: Weapon  
If a weapon, describe it (nothing too complicated): Black pistol, with light blue accents.  
Soul resonance: Night Shadow - her weapon partner's form develops a twin shadow, which can also inflict damage on the enemy.

Eye colour: Light blue  
Describe their hair colour and style: Black hair in bun, with bangs which have three white streaks in them.  
Describe their outfit (Nothing too complicated!): Black skinny jeans,  
Scars, birthmarks etc.: N/A  
Describe their body (height/shape): Slim, flexible, short/average height.

Personality: Enthusiastic and sometimes absent minded; like even numbers and things to be arranged to her liking. Can be serious when she needs too.  
Important things from their past: N/A  
Their favorite quote (if they have one): 'Alright, let's do this!'  
Father: Death The Kid  
Mother: Patricia 'Patti' Thompson

* * *

Name:Elodie Evans  
Nickname?:Elsie  
Age: 17  
Gender: Female  
Meister or Demon weapon:Meister  
If a weapon, describe it (nothing too complicated):  
Soul resonance:Lightning... and boom

Eye colour: Red  
Describe their hair colour and style:Curly longish ashblond hair  
Describe their outfit (Nothing too complicated!):Grey tank top that says strangers have the best candy, denim cutoffs, grey hightops  
Scars, birthmarks etc.:Tiny scared below her left eye  
Describe their body (height/shape):5'6", stick thin

Personality:Sarcastic, snarky, pranky  
Important things from their past:Being traumwtized by ragnarok when She'd was ten  
Their favorite quote (if they have one):"They tell you to be yourself, and then they judge you for it."  
Father: Soul Eater Evans  
Mother: Maka Albarn

* * *

Name:Blade*Star  
Nickname?:Blade  
Age: 16  
Gender:Male  
Meister or Demon weapon:Demon weapon  
If a weapon, describe it (nothing too complicated): He is kind of looks like the a short serrated blade that is pure silver and it's handle black and covered with cloth.  
Soul resonance:Uncanny Sword

Eye colour:Dark green  
Describe their hair colour and style:He has black hair with blue ends that is naturally spikey front and back it is not shaped like a star just randomly spikey.  
Describe their outfit (Nothing too complicated!):He wears a blue t-shirt, a black jacket, black pants, a ninja scarf around his neck, and sneakers.  
Scars, birthmarks etc.:He has his star birthmark on his left arm, he also has a few scars all over his body from training with his parents.  
Describe their body (height/shape): 5"8, he has a rather scrawny looking body from the outside, but his body has a few muscles and is athletic because of all of his training. He also has a sixpack.

Personality: He is a loud mouth like his dad. He is overconfident and always determined and hotheaded. Blade as cocky as he is very intelligent he thinks of battle strategies quick and thinks about others before himself. He is also extremely overprotective of his family.  
Important things from their past:N/A  
Their favorite quote (if they have one):"No I'm not weird I'm just not normal!"  
Father:Black*Star  
Mother:Tsubaki

* * *

Name: Joshua Tabias Hedgehog  
Nickname?:the violent wind  
Age: 16  
Gender: Male  
Meister or Demon weapon: jack is a duel wielding sword meister  
If a weapon, describe it (nothing too complicated):  
Soul resonance: Blasting sword rise.  
Joshua's two swords merge into one large golden blade as he cuts his targets or target into little pieces after a brief light blue flash/

Eye colour: ocean blue  
Describe their hair colour and style: He has light brown hair with two strands of hair hanging from his forehead.  
Describe their outfit (Nothing too complicated!):he wears a sleevless blue vest with a long sleeved white t shirt with his family power ring hanging on his neck like a necklace. he wears long back pants with blue and white running shoes.  
Scars, birthmarks etc.: he has an x shaped scar on the back of his left ear.  
Describe their body (height/shape): by first sight he looks like a skinny hedgehog and most people thing that he'll be an easy challenge. but despite his appearance, he is very agile and flexibale,

Personality: even though he's a skilled fighter, he comes of as shy around most people. he does tend to tell bad jokes when he's around someone he's comfortable with being around.  
Important things from their past: When he was a kid, girls always used to pick at him by calling him names or pull on his long hair. Because of this Joshua has a problem being around girls most of the time. He just has trusting issues when it comes to woman or most humans in general.  
Their favorite quote (if they have one):when the wind stops, your already done!  
Father: Never knew his father.  
Mother: Never knew his mother, all he was left with were the two weapons that were sent to him at the orphanage. no one could take his weapons away because the weapons would shock them or do bodily harm just from trying to touch them.

* * *

Name: Akira Tsukiko  
Nickname?: Aki  
Age: 17  
Gender: Male  
Meister or Demon weapon: Meister  
If a weapon, describe it (nothing too complicated):  
Soul resonance:Umbra Assault

Eye colour: Yellow  
Describe their hair colour and style: Midnight black hair that covers his right eye and spikes up at the back.  
Describe their outfit (Nothing too complicated!): A black blazer, white dress shirt and black skinny jeans.  
Scars, birthmarks etc.:  
Describe their body (height/shape): A rather Athletic body inherited from being like his mother. Is slightly taller then most girls.

Personality: A rather laid back and carefree teen. He is very good at understanding others and tries to help them with their problems. Akira is rather intelligent for his age but suffers from his Laziness and lack of motivation, and would rather be having fun, but he can be serious when the time calls for it  
Important things from their past: Used to change into a cat to avoid school.  
Their favorite quote (if they have one): "Do I have to?"  
Mother: Blair


	2. Enter Celestia Death Thompson!

She glanced around the empty hallway with excitement and nervousness; her blue eyes scanning for any other signs of life.

"Relax, Celestia. There's noone here yet, I just needed to help Father with making last minute preparations for the new students arriving today." His gold eyes fixed on her, and she nodded in reply, loosening her grip on the plush giraffe bag her mother had given her to carry her belongings in.

"Papa, will we be assigned our partners today?"

Her papa, the son of Lord Death, Death The Kid, sighed slightly. "Stein has a different plan this year. You won't be 'assigned' a partner; you will be expected to choose one."

Celestia's brow furrowed. "Choose? How can we choose someone we don't even know we're compatible with? That's stupid."

Kid smiled warmly at her response. "You sound like your mother when you talk like that. Not to mention the giraffe." He gestured to her bag, which she blushed at and grabbed closer.

"There's nothing wrong with him." She said indignantly, glaring at her papa.

"Of course there isn't, he's perfectly symmetrical!" Kid smiled happily at the fact.

Celestia kicked the toe of her black boots against the floor lightly; as expected of such an institute, the floor was polished and mirrored herself; slim but curvy like her mama, Patti, and her mother's eyes, with black hair tied neatly into a bun, her bangs hanging down just above her eyes. Across her bangs were 3 white stripes; she wondered if this annoyed her symmetry-obsessed papa. She was wearing a white tie-neck top, with black skinny jeans, and a black tie emblazoned with a skull tied loosely around her neck.

"Papa, does it annoy you I'm not symmetrical?" She asked suddenly, watching her father curiously for his reaction. He blinked once, and looked at her is she was insane.

"How could that possibly annoy me? Your stripes are positively adorable!" Kid hugged her close, and she leaned into the embrace, before he pulled away. He glanced at a nearby clock, before straightening his suit.

"I really do need to go see Father now. Enjoy meeting your new classmates and partner!" Kid patted her head lightly, before continuing to make his way to see Lord Death.

Celestia sighed; there wasn't long til her first class at the DWMA would begin, and she hoped that she'd be able to find a great demon weapon partner, just as her papa, Death The Kid, had found her mama, Patti Thompson.

She only hoped she could live up to the expectation of the future Lord Death's daughter.


	3. Enter Joshua Tabias Hedgehog!

The wind wheezed behind the teen, his movements fast and smooth as his blue and white running shoes skated lightly against the pavement. Glancing behind with ocean blue eyes, he shook his spiky brown hair out of his eyes as he focused his attention back onto his goal.

_The DWMA. Right._

The boy continued to run, the streets rushing past in a blur of colour and stray litter being whipped up into a frenzy. He didn't pause for breath, though, despite the two large swords he carried on his back. His lithe body hid the true strength the meister possessed, and a scar in the shape of an X behind his left ear was proof of his experience in battle. He was a skilled fighter, although he would never admit to such a thing. After all, there was room for improvement in his skills, just as there was for everyone.

Stumbling slightly, he broke from his running, staring down at the offending object.

_Ah. So I'm here already?_

He pulled slightly at the long sleeves of his white shirt, straightening the blue vest he also wore. He'd decided to team this with a pair of long black pants as his 'uniform', as it was something he could both fight in and relax in. He'd mused over the choice for sometime; after all, he wanted to dress smartly but casually, but both practically and comfortably.

He stepped into the silent hallway; a quick glance at the clock that hung on the wall told him that there was a few minutes before all the students were supposed to arrive, explaining the empty school.

Continuing down the hallway towards the classroom, he wondered as to what his classmates would be like. Would they be loud, quiet, strong physically or mentally? And as for his team... Would any of them be _girls_?!

He shuddered slightly at the memories that threatened to arise, girls pulling at his hair and shouting taunts at the talented meister.

_'Hey, Hedgehog!' The girl pushed the small boy over, sneering at him._

_'Yeah, you! I'm talking to ya!' Another girl tugged violently at a strand of hair which framed his face._

_'LEAVE ME ALONE!' He screamed back; why did they always hurt him? They never hurt the other boys..._

_'Then why won't you go back to the forest and stay there! You don't belong with us, Mama said so!' The first girl spat, kicking at him. 'You're a freak, that's why they abandoned you! Cos you're a freak who can do weird things!'_

He wiped a hand across his face, catching a tear that threatened to spill over. A freak, they'd said. And as much as they hurt him, he'd still saved them from the kishin, using the only belongings he'd ever had - his twin swords.

Since then, he'd become stronger, more independent, and more determined to prove them and everyone else wrong. If being an excellent meister and defending others made him a freak, then so be it. He was proud of that, and they couldn't take that away from him.

But still... Girls?! And at the DWMA, as well. He shivered at the thought; strong and angry girls, brawling and scratching with nails like claws...

He shook himself from his thoughts again; he was the Violent Wind! He was the one who made them tremble now, in awe at the way he defended the innocent and destroyed evil!

Laughing slightly to himself, he pulled at a piece of paper on the school notice board which caught his eye. But the happiness vanished almost instantly, when he felt death's shadow was looming over him.

'I'd put that back, if I were you.' A feminine voice hissed darkly behind him.

And Joshua Tabias Hedgehog had never felt more scared in his life.

* * *

AN: And that's the intro to our second OC, Joshua Tabias Hedgehog! To you who submitted him, I hope you like this.

All the other submissions' intros are still to be posted! I'm working on them now, and hope to have them all up before I go to Alcon next Thursday.

Then, the story will really start to begin!

~LDC


End file.
